YC Issue 64
Issue 64 was dated January 1990 and priced at £1.95. This issue is the first of a rebranding from Your Commodore to YC. Regulars Contents - 1 page (4) But First This... - Rik Henderson - 1 page (7) Back Issues - 1 page (8) Poster - Galaxy Force - 2 pages (42-43) Post Apocalypse (Letters) - 2 pages (46-47) Competitions - 3 pages (58,68,72) Subscriptions - 1 page (59) Bygones - 2 pages (60-61) Tech Tips - 2 pages (62-63) Flame On - Stuart Green - 1 page (66) The YC Wobbly Awards - 1 page (69) Nibbles (Comic) - ½ page (77) Fishy Tales - 1 page (82) News Data - 3 pages (9-11) *Software Classics from Electronic Arts: Serve & Volley, Rack 'em, T.K.O, PHM Pegasus and Fast Break - (9) *CDS' European Super League - (9) *Printer Pin-Up: Citizen 120D - (9) *The PC Show replaced with Business Computing 90 - (10) *Electromusic Research launch Computer Music Learning Centre - (10) *Spectravideo's QS129 Flight Controller - (11) *Data Sound's Anti-Glare VDU screen - (11) *Busy Christmas for MicroProse: Betrayal, Ratpack, Starlord, Oriental Games, and Weird Dreams - (11) On The Tape Spots (Full Game) - 1¼ Pages (12-13) Microdot (Full Game) - 1¼ Pages (13-14) Finders Keepers (Full Game) - 1 page (14-15) Kentilla (Full Game) - 1½ pages (15-16) Features All Chrome and Bimbos - Alex Bardy - 4 pages (48-51) :THE TIME: Sunday, 23rd October 1989; a blustery afternoon typical of the British autumn. THE PLACE: A huge thing called Earls Court, with Motorfair 89' splattered all over the walls. THE CREW: A lone photographer and myself... ASSIGNMENT: Check it owwt!!! Neon Zone - John Cook - 3 pages (55-57) :Featuring STUN Runner (Highly recommended), UN Squadron (it's a tedious beyond words horizontal scroller that is about as exciting as a five year coma.), X-Multiply (Why is it such fun when the technically superior UN Squadron is not?), Beast Busters, Splatterhouse, and Line of Fire Forward March - Lee Paddon - 2 pages (64-65) :Featuring Storm Across Europe, Overrun, Battles of Napoleon, and Starlord Cartridge Corner - S. Wickham - 2 pages (70-71) :In the ever present search for the ultimate plug-in aid we put the power cartridge under the magnifying glass. Machine Dreams - Julian Woodford - 4 pages (73-76) Misadventures - 2 pages (78-79) :Cedric the troinspotting barbarian introduces you to a column even more interesting than the Orient Express' timetable. Reviews Tips Hackatak - 3 pages (52-54) *Tusker (Level one guide) - (52) *Licence to Kill (Poke), Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Action Game (Poke) - (53) *Phobia (Tip), The Real Ghostbusters (Cheat), The New Zealand Story (Cheat), Altered Beast (Tip), Batman: The Movie (Cheat) - (54) Adverts Games *'Challenge Software' - Treble Champions, Cricket Master (Amstrad, C64, Spectrum) - 1 page (27) Others *Datel Electronics - 4 pages (2-3, 22, 67) *Holmesoft - 1 page (5) *Xenon Technology; Crofton Micro Supplies; Delta Pi Software Ltd; EEC Ltd - 1 page (6) *Mills Computer Products Ltd - 1 page (26) *PC Engine Services - ½ page (77) *Bitcon Devices Ltd - 1 page (83) *ELSPA - 1 page (84) Classifieds - 2 pages (80-81) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Rik Henderson Games Editor :Adrian Pumphrey Technical Editor :Paul Eves News Editor :Eric Doyle Editorial Assistant :Jim Bluck Designer :Mark Newton Contributors :Alex Bardy, John Cook, Tony Hetherington, Stuart McKearney, Lee Paddon, Kirk Rutter, S. Wickham, Julian Woodford Issue Index Category:Contains C64 Reviews